The Wish That Never Lasted
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Fine has always thought she was an only child. When she learns that she had a sister who died when they were younger she finally meets her ghost. Now her twin offers her a deal to switch places for a week. Fine is now living as a ghost and Rein is living her life as a real girl. What will happen when the one week is up? Read and find out because I really suck at summaries. RxS
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! Second story! The summary was really bad... This story might not be that long. Maybe about 5 or 10 chappas or something. Alsp im bad with normal POVs so this story might not turn out as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

**Chapter 1: The Truth is Revealed**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fine woke up a bit early today. She got dressed and started to frolick around the castle hoping to find some breakfast or sweets in the dining room.

"I'm sorry Princess Fine but breakfast will be a bit later." said one of the mades.

"B-But I can't go on without cake!" Fine whined.

"Princess Fine, maybe you should go and greet your parents. They're in the throne room right now." Camelot said.

"Ok..." Fine said with a depressed look on her face. She walked to the garden with a gloomy atmosphere. Along the way the mades kept asking her if she was alright. When she finally reached the throne room she over heard her parents talking about something.

"Truth do you miss our daughter?" Fine's mother asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? Fine is still here and we don't have any others." King Truth replied.

"I'm talking about our other child, Rein." she said.

"Of course I do. But why did you bring her up now?"

"I don't know. I just can't get her out of my mind. Losing her was such a big deal." Elsa said while crying.

"But it's already been 6 years. I miss her very much as well but there wasn't anything we could do. We were to late." Truth said while comfoting Elsa. Fine just gasped and thought _I have another sister?_ Instead of greeting her parents like Camelot had said she just ran to her favorite spot in the garden. She ran to the garden with all the white flowers. "Do I really have another sister?"Then she suddenly stopped.

"Eh?" she said while staring at someone standing in the white flower patch. She had long blue hair and was wearing a plain blue dress that reached up to her knees. "I-Is it a ghost!?" Fine said while taking a few steps back. The girl turned around and smiled at Fine. When Fine blinked she just suddenly disappeared. "IT IS A GHOST! WAAAAAAAAAH! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Fine yelled as she ran back to her room.

"Princess Fine! It's un princesslike to run in the hallways!" Camelot yelled as Fine ran by. She just ignored Camelot and ran to her room and took cover under her bed sheets.

"W-Was that really a g-ghost?" she asked herself. Then she put her hands on her head and started shakng it. "No! No no no no! It was not real! It was just an imagination Fine said while slapping the sides of her face.

"Princess Fine, Prince Shade from the moon kingdom has come to visit." Camelot said while opening the door.

"Okay!" Fine replied. While Fine was running towards Shade, Shade was looking at family pictures. The one in the very middle was a picture of Fine as a child. Shade noticed something strange about it. He noticed that the part on the left was cut off and the rest of the picture was placed directly in the middle. "Sorry to keep you waiting Shade." Fine said while smiling brightly.

"You're pretty slow." he replied.

"How mean! I thought you came here to see me not criticize me!" Fine pouted.

"How would you knw why I'm here? I could be here to just pick something up not to meet you." Fine just stayed silent. She was to busy thinking about what her parents had said. "It looks like somethings on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" Shade asked.

"Ok." After a couple minutes of telling the story Shade finally understood what had happened.

"So you found out you had a sister? Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I don't. I think my parents planned to keep it a secret the entire time."

"Well I'm surprised you saw a ghost in the flower patch. You should try talking to her."

"But I'm REALLY scared of ghosts!"

"You'll get over it eventually. Well I have to go, it's time for Milky's nap time. See you later Fine." Shade said while getting up. _Shade is really reliable at times like these. That is what I like about him. Ok! So I have to face my fears and talk to that ghost right? How hard can that be?_ Fine thought as she scampered off to the white flower patch.

* * *

**Dat all! Hope you enjoyed and plz review! The first chapter isnt that good and not that long but I hope it was good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hav all advanced classes in middle school. AND IM LIKE TERRIBLE AT ALGERBRAIC EXPRESSIONS AND I HAV NO CLUE WAT LINEAR FUNCTIONS ARE OR WAT A POLYNOMIALS IS! IM DEFINATELY GONNA FAIL MATH FOR SURE! *sniff *sniff**

**Chapter 2: Twin's Deal**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fine sampered off towards the flower patch of white flowers. She tried calling out to the ghost but she didn't appear. The next day she saw it once again.

"I need to face!" she mumbled to herself. Right when she was about to step towrds the ghost she freaked out and ran away. "I CAN'T FACE IT! I CAN'T FACE IT!" Fine yelled as she ran back to her the. The ghost stared cluelessly at the spot where Fine was last standing. Finally the next day came.

"Ok! This time I should make it! Three times the charm right?" she mumble to herself as she was about to step outside to the door that lead to her garden.

"Princess Fine, Prince Shade and Prince Bright have come to visit." Camelot said as she opened the front door.

"Hey Fine, I told Bright about the story with the ghost." Shade said while staring outside. But she was to busy thinking about her own things.

"Princess Fine, what are you doing?" Bright asked curiously while suddenly showing up in front of Fine.

"Ah! Bright you startled me!" she said while looking surprised. "I'm trying to muster up my courage to talk to the ghost. I'm still afraid thought!" Fine said as she pouted.

"Don't worry Princess Fine. You will get over it eventually. I'm sorry but I need to go.I told Altezza that I would just come and visit. I need to go shopping with her now. Bye Princess Fine, Shade." Bright said while waving goodbye and smiling.

"I thought you two came together." Fine said while looking at Shade.

"No. I just coincidentally met him at the front of the castle doors." Shade said bluntly. "Well I guess I have to get going to. I didn't plan on staying that long. I probably would have stayed longer if you had already confronted the ghost. But I guessed not cause the Princess was to childish to face her fears." he said rudely while leaving through the door. Fine just pouted._  
_

"Now I really must face my fears!" Fine mumbled to herself as she stepped outside. She strolled towards the white flower patch, sometime pretending to stall so she didn't have to face her directly. Without realizing it her back was facing the large white flower patch.

"Hi there!" said the ghost behind Fine.

"Ah! No don't come near me! I'm to young to have my soul taken away!" Fine responded.

"You're really silly."the ghost said. "Why don't we be friends?"

"You won't betray me and steal my soul will you?"

"Of course not. I'm not that kind of person." she sighed. "My name is Rein. I noticed you were trying to approach me yesterday but you just suddenly freaked out and ran away." _Rein? Wasn't that the name that mother mentioned before?_ Fine thought.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just really really REALLY scared of supernatural things... Anyways my name is-"

"Fine, right?" she said, finishing Fine's sentence.

"How did you know?!" Fine asked shocked and scared again.

"I remember it. But just barely. The thing I remember most though was that we were sisters." She said with a sad smile. _This must be the girl that mother was talking about. My twin sister Rein..._

"Well it's really nice to meet you. But there has been something on my mind. Why haven't you moved on? Don't ghosts usually enter the light when they move on?" Fine asked curiously while curtsying.

"Well I can't move on. I still have regrets that I need to fix." Rein said while smiling sadly again.

"What was your regret?"

"I really wanted to make lots of friends and enjoy traveling. I also really wanted to experience a relationship. But I died when I was younger. I became trapped here in this world as a ghost. Watching some other ghosts move on peacefully. I was really lonely since no one was able to talk to me." Rein said while smiling sadly and staring at the ground. Fine suddenly had an image appear in her head. It was a of a small hill and at the bottom was a pure white flower. Next to the flower was a lake.

"Let me help you!" Fine said cheerfully.

"Will you really help me?!"

"Of course! As long as you get to move on peacefully."

"Thank you so much! I know what to do! I can offer you a deal! You can either accept or decline ok?"

"I will definately accept! So what's the offer?"

"We will switch places for one week. I will get to live a real life and you will live as a ghost."

"So you really are taking my soul?!" Fine said a bit afraid to accept.

"No silly! I am trading places with you. Our souls have a great difference between them so you will still have your soul and body with you when you become a spirit."

"And its the same for you?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. But you must promise that it will only be for one week." Fine said while holding out her pinky. Rein wrapped her pinky around her's.

"It's a promise!" They both said in unison. A bright light appeared and when it disappeared they both switched places. Rein was now real and visible while Fine was transparent. They both smiled at eachother.

"I'm going to greet our parents! Fine you can come visit whenever you like. You can travel to any place just by thinking about it." Rein said while running inside the castle. Fine waved and smiled back.

* * *

**Dat all! I keep putting flashbacks in my stories... I guess I just really like flashbacks! THERE IS ALSO THIS GUY ON MY BUS WHO KEEPS CALLING ME A SUCKY NINJA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappa here! I think im gonna fail the diagnostics test... Plz wish me luck and plz review!**

**Chapter 3: Tears of Joy**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rein skipped through the castle trying to find her parents room. The maids in the castle just stared at the newcomer as she skipped traveled around in circles. Eventually Rein ended up bumping into Camelot.

"Princess Fine, it's time for your daily lessons! Now go-" Camelot said as she finally realized who she was standing before. She stared in shock as the bluenette girl in front of her continued to smile.

"Do you know where mother and father's room is?" Camelot just blankly stared at her. "Um... Hello?" Rein said as she tried to brong her back to her senses.

"T-Their room is upstairs..." Camelot said. Rein happily walked upstairs. Camelot just stood there. She still couldn't believe what she had just seen. "It can't be possible. She died 6 years ago. I must be seeing things. I should get a glass of water." Camelot said as she walked towards the kitchen. Rein happily walked to her parent's room. _I wonder what my parents are like? I can barely remember them..._ Rein thought as she stood in front of the door to their room. She opened the door and her parents were sitting on the throne's.

"What is it Fi-" said Elsa as she looked up. She finally realized who it was and she burst into tears. Truth also looked up to see the missing twin of Mysterious Star.

"Rein, is that really you?" Truth asked. His eyes became misty.

"It is Father, Mother. I really missed you." Rein replied as she ran up to her parents and hugged them.

"Rein! It really is you! We've missed you so much! We thought you died!" Else said as her tears kept falling.

"But I did die. I just came back to meet you!" Rein said. Her parents just stared at her blankly.

"Well that doesn't matter. We're just glad that you're back. We missed you so much." Truth said.

"Princess Fine, Prince Shade has come back to visit." Camelot said as she entered the throne room. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the blue-haired girl again. "So it wasn't an illusion. Rein, you really did come back." Camelot said as she walked over to the family reunion. She joined in the hugs and when all the tears and emotion wore off. Shade was standing at the door waiting for Fine to come and visit him. Fine actually was there its just that he couldn't see him. Shade was looking at the family pictures again. He noticed that in almost every single picture that only had Fine when she was about 3-4 in it a specific side was cut off. _Why did they do that? Was it to cut unecessary background from the picture or what?_

"Your majesties, do you know where Princess Fine is? I haven't seen her in the castle or in the garden."

"Did she go missing?" Truth asked.

"I hope she didn't. I don't want to lose another daughter." Else said with a worried face.

"Don't worry. Fine is alright. We switched places for a week." Everyone in the room just stared at her with dumbfounded looks. _I guess we will just have to trust her._ Everyone thought at the same time.

"Then Rein, you will take Fine's place for the past week. Now you must go and meet Shade, one of Fine's friends from the Moon Kingdom."

"Ok! See you later!" Rein said while waving good bye. Then she followed Camelot to the entrance of the castle. Shade was still looking at the family pictures and observing all the pictures with but in it. He picked up a picture when suddenly Rein and Camelot came in. "Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Rein said while rushing ahead. Shade was startled and dropped the picture on the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry. It slipped from my hand..." Shade said. He saw a picture fall out from the back of Fine's picture. He picked it up and stared at it for a while. Then he finally put it away in his pocket.

"Don't worry. I'll have the maids clean it up." Camelot said while walking away to go tell some mades to clean it.

"Ok, so Fine, what took you so long you slowpoke?! And what do you mean by it's nice to meet you!" Shade said not realizing who he was talking to.

"My sister is not slow!" Rein said. Shade finally realized who was facing him.

"You're not Fine! Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm Rein, Fine's twin sister. I actually died a long time ago and switched places with Fine. So I'll be taking her place for now." she said while smiling. _She is just like Fine. But just a little more irritating... _"My name is Rein! What's yours?"

"Shade..." I replied.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait! When did I say we were going somewhere?!" Shade asked surprised. Rein just ignored him and grabbed his hand and ran outside.

"I can't wait! Let's go to your kingdom Shade! I wanna see what the Moon Kingdom is like!" Rein said while running into his air ballon. _She is definately Fine's sister..._ Shade thought as he sighed. Fine just stared at the entire scene and smiled happily.

* * *

**Done! I feel so lost right now! Fine wont be saying anything because she's a ghost n no one can see her but Rein. Except she is too excited to notice her right now though. Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im wondering if I should change the genre from tragedy to romance cuz the tragedy is later... Oh well! On wit da story!**

**Chapter 4: First up, Jewlery Kindom!**

* * *

Rein was jumping up and down in the room of the Moon Kindom air ballon. She was really happy that she finally got to have a real life and be able to run and play.

"Hey Rein, when are you gonna stop running around? You might cause an accident."

"An accident? What do you mean by-" Rein said while tripping and falling on Shade. "that..." Shade then lost control of the air ballon and they started falling out of the air.

"Idiot! Now look at what you've done!" Shade said as he was trying to grab the controls again.

"I'm sorry!" Rein replied as she ducked. Shade was able to reach the controls but was to late to put the air balloon back on course. They crash landed into the Jewlery Kingdom's garden. _How did I get myself into this mess..?_ Shade thought as he sighed.

"Rein are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my head hurts..." Rein said as she rubbed the back of her head. Fine was standing behind her watching the scene that had happened.

"So Rein, you're also a terrible ballon flyer." Fine said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rein replied. A common reaction had happened between both of them. Both of their eyes widened at the same time as they heard the sound of two girl's laughing. Fine disappeared suddenly as though she was afraid.

"Oi! Rein! Does it really hurt that much?" Shade said while walking over to see if she was alright. Bright also came to see what all the noise was in the garden.

"So it was you Shade. I thought it was Fine because she always crash landed each time she came to visit. I thought you were a better driver than that." Bright said as he walked over.

"Well I am. But she fell on top of me and I lost control." Shade said while rudely pointing at Rein. Rein stared at Bright as he walked closer. He heald out his hand.

"Are you okay? I hope you didn't get any injuries when you fell on the ground." Bright said with his warm smile. Rein suddenly blushed and reached for his hand.

"T-Thank you." Rein stuttered as she replied. She grabbed his hand. She became shocked about something.

"Ok. Rein this is Bright, Prince of the Jewlery Kingdom. Bright this is Rein, Fine's twin in the Sunny Kingdom."

"When did Fine have a twin?" Bright asked.

"Well this girl says she died a long time ago and switched places with her. It seemed like a stupid explanation but I never asked about it."

"Well, that's nice. Why don't you come to the castle? I have some important business to attend to right now anyways." Bright said as he walked to the castle with Rein.

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?!" Shade said angrily while following behind. When they reached the kingdom Rein was coldly greeted by Altezza.

"And who might you be? A poorly citzen of another kingdom I suppose?"

"Altezza, this is Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom. She is Fine's twin sister."

"But Fine doesn't have a twin. This girl must be a frod then." Altezza said while turning her back on them.

"Don't worry. My sister isn't that good at greeting new people." Bright said with a smile.

"Onee-chan, I'm going to the town to go shopping for more Jewlery. Can you accompany me on my journey there?"

"Sorry Altezza but I have some business to attend to. I need to go now. Bye Princess Rein." he said while waving good bye.

"Altezza is it? Can I accompany you to the town?" Rein said happily.

"Whatever. But you have to carry my stuff." Altezza said coldly. The ride to the town wasn't as quiet as usual. Rein kept asking Altezza questions and bothered her about the town. She also kept staring out the window and asked what the things outside were.

"Altezza-sama, we're here." said the carriage rider. Rein and Altezza stepped out. Rein stared in awe at the beautiful decorations and accesories around her.

"Waaaah! They're all so pretty! Do you really shop here?" Rein asked Altezza.

"Yes. I always deserve the best service." Altezza said. As they walked around the town many of the store owners asked Altezza if she was interested in any of the merchandise. Rein stopped at almost every store adoring all the beautiful decorations. One specific store caught her eyes. _What a beautiful blue dress! I wish I could wear it..._ Rein said while smiling sadly.

"Do you like that dress?" Shade asked while suddenly appearing.

"Ack! Shade! Where did you come from?!" Rein asked surprised. Shade was kind of dirty. Rein didnt know that he was trying to fix the ballon while she traveled the kingdom.

"That's none of your business. Anyways you can't wear that dress. It's a wedding dress." Shade pointed out. Rein just stared at it and smiled sadly. _Why is she sad? She'll get to where a wedding dress one day._

"Rein! Where did you go?" Altezza yelled as she tried looking for Rein.

"Ah! Shade I have to go. Here, this is a sorry gift for making us crashland." Rein said as she placed something in his hand. She got it as a free sample from a sweet shop that offered it to Altezza. "See you later!" Rein said while smiling and running towards Altezza. Shade opened his hand to see a heart shaped chocolate in his hand. He sighed as Rein ran into the crowd of people and disappeared.

* * *

**This wasn't technically how I planned this chapter. I was hoping to put it till they left but then it would have dragged on. Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plz review!**

**Chapter 5: Next up, Flame Kingdom!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Altezza and Rein spent most of the day traveling the shopping district of the Jewlery Kingdom. Many people offered accecories, decorations, dresses and any other things you can think of. But Altezza rejected them all. Rein on the other hand stared at them with great surprise and would have been willing to accept all of it. Rein saw something she liked a lot. It was a pair of necklaces. One was a moon and one was a star. They went together. _I wonder if Bright-sama would like them. But I can't give it to him. He already likes someone else._ Altezza suddenly passed Rein and asked for one pair of the neckalces.

"Altezza, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm buying this for you. I saw you staring at it."

"But why?"

"Let's just say that I'm glad you're with me. Onee-chan is usually busy and the maids always make up excuses that hey were also busy. This is just a token of my appreciation ok?" Altezza said. She blushed out of embaressment of what she said.

"You can ask me anytime to go shopping with you. I had a lot of fun today!" Rein said happily. Altezza just gave Rein her gift and started walking outside of the store. Rein never really knew but she was really happy. "L-Let's go back to the castle." Rein followed Altezza and smiled to herself. _Rein you can make friends so easily._ Fine thought as she followed Rein. After they reached the castle everyone said their goodbyes.

"Princess Rein, you will be able to see Shade at the air balloon. He was trying to fix it while you were with Altezza. Thank you for going shopping with my sister. I hope to see you again soon." Bright said happily.

"Y-Yeah..." Altezza said as Rein started heading towards the crash landing sight. "Come back again soon!" Altezza called out.

"Sure!" Rein called back. She walked towards Shade who was waiting in front of the balloon.

"Altezza, I've never seen you this happy before. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry onee-chan."

"You ready to go?" Shade called out.

"Yeah. Tomorrow let's go to another kingdom! I want to see all the kingdoms!" Rein said while running inside.

"Whatever." Shade said following behind. Shade brought Rein home and she went to bed. The next day she waited outside for Shade to come.

"Shade, what took you so long! I've been waiting for hours!" Rein complained.

"It's only been 10 minutes. Plus its like 8:00 in the morning." Shade said while walking into the balloon. Rein followed him in.

"Shade can I try driving this time?"

"Ok but you have to make sure-" Rein just pushed Shade out of the way and grabbed onto the controls.

"Oooooh! What does this do?" Rein said while pulling the left control.

"Wait don't pull it!" But it was too late. They started falling down again. They crashed into the Flame Kingdom.

"I told you not to pull it but you didn't listen!"

"I'm so sorry! It was only my first time!" Rein said while crying.

"Prince Shade! You have come to visit! Who is the girl behind you though?" asked Lione, princess of the Flame Kingdom.

"My name is Rein! I'm princess of the sunny kingdom and Fine's twin!" Rein said happily while curtsying.

"My name is Princess Lione. I am princess of the Flame Kingdom." Lione said while curtsying as well. She stared at the fallen balloon. "Shade, I'm really surprised you crashed. Also has Fine always had a twin?" Lione asked.

"People need to stop saying I crashed! It's because of this bluenette that I crashed!" Shade said while pointing at Rein. "She's just to much like Fine! Careless, clumsy, and stupid!" Rein suddenly stepped on Shade's foot. "Ow!"

"I am not stupid!" Rein pouted. Lione was clueless about the situation.

"Whatever. Rein just go to the castle and greet her relatives and such. I have to fix the balloon again."

"Fine! Let's go Lione!" Rein said while stomping away.

"O-Ok." Lione said while following Rein. They stomped towards the castle. On the way she met Tio. The Prince of the Flame Kingdom.

"I'm Tio and I'm the brave prince of the Flame Kingdom. I will protect you anywhere you go Princess Rein!" Tio said with great confidence.

"That's great to know." Rein replied happily.

"Lione, it's realy hot here. How can you last in this heat?"

"You could say I'm used to it. I have lived here my entire life."

"That's great!"

"Now Rein, when did you become Fine's sister? I don't really remember Fine having a sister or a sibling of any kind."

"Well actually I died a long time ago. I switched places with Fine not to long ago. But it's only a one week deal." Lione stared cluelessly too. That's how everyone stared at Rein when they heard it. Rein traveled the town to see some of the resturants. She tried the new Spicy Rice dish at a resturant. It didn't end up so well though. She ended up burning her entire mouth. After that she said her goodbyes at the castle and left.

"It's really fun traveling to new kingdoms. What the kingdom were visiting tomorrow?" Rein asked.

"We will be visiting the Seed Kingdom next. Just make sure you don't cause that much trouble there."

"Why is that?"

"Cause it's really easy to break things there and with your clumsiness I doubt that anything will go unharmed." Shade sighed. Rein didn't know what he meant and only smiled.

* * *

**I won't exactly be writing that much because I'm not comepletely sure of what to write for each kingdom so yeeea. It might not be that good. I might edit it if I get some ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im definitely putting the mini monkeys in this. I might make one like my bro cuz he is liek obsessed with monkeys. Also I forgot what the Seed Kingdom looks like and I cant find da episode its in so im trying really hard to remember it. Plz tell me about some things Im missing so I can make some adjustments I guess.**

**Chapter 6: Seed Kingdom**

* * *

**Normal** **POV**

The next day Rein and Shade got in the air balloon anf flew to the Seed Kingdom.

"Shade, can I drive again?" Rein asked.

"No. I don't trust you." Shade replied.

"But!"

"I said no! Now hush!" Shade said angrily. He was frustrated because of how many times he's had to fix the balloon. They arrived there shortly. When they reached Seed Kingdom, Rein stepped out and looked around. She was surprised by what she saw.

"Amazing! That tree is so big!" Rein said while staring at it.

"I'm pretty sure that it's called the Mother Tree." Shade said while walking ahead. "Let's go pay our respects." Rein followed along.

"Shade when did you become so calm?"

"Because for the first time nothing bad has happened." They continued towards the huge tree. But they got interrupted when they heard someone yell, "Someone stop those monkeys!" Shade and Rein turned towards the small moving objects in the distance. They ran into the forest leaving Rein dazed.

"They're doing it again." Shade said while walking towards the tree.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out." When they finally reached the tree they were greeted by the 11 seeds princesses.

"Hello Shade. Who is your friend?"

"She is Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom. Fine's supposedly missing twin."

"This is the first time we've heard Fine even had a twin."

"Hi there! I'm Rein! Please take care of me!" Rein said while crouching down. "What was that noise before about monkeys though?" Rein asked curiously.

"Well the monkeys that were living in the forest next door started stealing food again. This happened a long time ago when Fine came here. She turned into a monkey for doubting the Mother Tree. Its a long story though." Said one princess.

"Why are they stealing more food?"

"I'm pretty sure they're just playing games."

"That's not nice! I'm gonna negotiate with them!" Rein said energetically. "Wait, Shade you knew that they were stealing food again!? You should have told me you meanie!"

"Just shut up and come on. You wanted to negotiate with them right?"

"I guess so." The walk wasn't that far considering how big Shade and Rein were compared to the kingdom. The place they reached was a large forest. Rein caught sight of a monkey running in the forest. "Ah! Monkey! Wait! Why are you taking food from the kingdom!" Rein said while running towards it. It noticed Rein and ran faster into the forest.

"Rein, wait! This forest is big you can get lost in it!" Rein didn't ear him and followed the monkey inside instead. "I should have known it wouldn't have been calm the entire time." he mumbled while following her into the forest. Coincidentally Fine was in the forest as well.

"Wait monkey!" Rein yelled while running through the forest. Eventually Rein tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. "Owww..."

"Rein! Are you okay?!" Fine's ghost said.

"Yeah. I'm okay. But I lost the monkey." Rein said while looking around. She sighed.

"The monkey? What do you need with them?"

"I want to negotiate with them. They started stealing food again!"

"Really?! I thought they stopped stealing food!"

"They started stealing food again! I will talk to them!"

"I'm coming with you Rein. I know how to talk to them."

"Ok! Let's go find them." Then they both walked deeper into the forest. Shade was wandering the forest trying to call out to Rein.

"Rein! Rein!" he yelled. Then he sighed. Shade was frustrated since he couldn't find Rein. But he also felt a little lonely. It was much more quiet than usual though. But he just swept off that feeling and continued looking for Rein. Eventually Rein found te monkey's home. They were in the trees. It wasn't really that high because of Rein's size but it was still a little high.

"Excuse me! Mr. Monkey? Can I talk to you?" Rein asked trying to look into the hole in the tree. The monkeys froze.

"See! I told you they had a giant with them this time!"

"He was right. Please don't hurt us. We're sorry for stealing food!"

"Ah, no its a misunderstanding. I'm just here to talk about why you started stealing food again. My name is Rein. I'm princess of the Sunny Kingdom."

"Well actually its because our food supply started running low again. We couldn't find anymore food. So we thought it would be okay to take some from the kingdom cause we were nack on good terms with the king." sighed an elder monkey. "We never meant to cause any harm."

"Why don't you try asking him for some food. Maybe if you ask they'll give it to you nicely?"

"We never thought of that. We could try asking. I guess we could apologize." said the elder monkey.

"That's great to know." Rein said. "Please try not to steal again. I need to get back to one of my friends so good bye!" Rein said while waving good bye. The elder stared at Rein as she left.

"Wait, I thought there was only one princess of the Sunny Kingdom?" the elder said. He stared blankly at Rein. "If so then who was that exactly?" Rein ran through the forest trying to look for the exit. She stopped to rest and Fine came by.

"Rein you did a great! I would have panicked to tell you the truth. I wouldn't have known what to say." Fine said sadly.

"Don't worry. You'll get better."

"Hey, where's Shade?" Rein suddenly froze.

"Oh my gosh! I left him at the entrance! He's totally gonna punish me!" Rein whined while running around.

"Rein calm down! We just need to find him that's it." Fine said panicking just a little.

"I hope he's still there." Rein said. She traveled towards the end of the forest with Fine which lead to a place that looked like a hill. At the very bottom was a cliff. Rein walked closer without having a second thought. "Fine look! There's something at the bottom of this hill!" Rein pointed out.

"I want to see what's at the bottom!" Fine said.

"I'll go grab it. I'll be right back Fine!" Rein said while slowy moving down. But suddenly Rein slipped and she started sliding down the hill on her back. Suddenly Rein and Fine had a flashback. It was of a similar moment when Rein was falling down a small hill. Rein and Fine widened her eyes. She realized that someone grabbed her hand. Rein was safely pulled up.

"Just on time." Shade huffed.

"Shade! I've been looking for you! Where were you?"

"I've been looking for you! You just suddenly ran off chasing a minature monkey!" Shade said while holding in his frustration.

"Im sorry. I just wanted them to stop stealing food." Rein said sadly. Shade sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just go." He said while getting up and walking towards the woods. Rein followed behind, wondering what she saw in the flashback. She turned to Fine who seemed to be wondering the same thing. After they said there good byes to the kingdom they flew back to the Sunny Kingdom.

"Thanks Shade for taking me to the Seed Kingdom. I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Yeah. I guess so." Shade said. He suddenly smiled. Rein barely noticed it under his hat but she waved and said goodnight. Fine followed behind Rein. Shade was left standing in the front of the castle wondering why he smiled at her for no reason.

* * *

**The ending kinda sucked... Ah well! Plz review! Also no one can see Fine still. Only Rein can see her. Im pretty sure you guyz know that but this is just in case you don't know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got lazy on da titles.**

**Chapter 7: Windmill Kingdom!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day Rein was waiting in the front of the castle for Shade. Fine suddenly appeared next to Rein.

"Rein, did you know what we saw yesterday?" Rein thought about it.

"Not really. I'm not sure what it's showing us. Maybe it's... a memory?"

"A memory? But I don't remember having a memory like that."

"Niether do I. But it seems we were both in it though."

"That's really strange. Rein when did you get that necklace?" Fine said pointing to a star shaped necklace on Rein's neck.

"I got it at the Jewlery Kingdom. It was paired with a moon. I was wondering if I should give it to Bright-sama. But I found out he already has someone else he likes."

"How?"

"I was able to sense it. When I like someone I'm usually able to tell what their true feelings are. Well I gained that ability when I died and I'm surprised I still have it now." Rein said.

"That's neat. But why don't I have it?"

"Because you haven't died. We only traded places."

"I guess you're right. I never even knew you liked Bright. To me he's just too formal and sometimes awkward." Rein stared at Fine sadly. "I didn't mean to make you sad but..."

"Don't worry Fine. It's nothing." Rein said smiling again. "I really do like Bright-sama. But it will change eventually." Rein said. She looked up to see Shade. His face wasn't visible though. "Eh?! Shade?! When did you get here?!"

"I arrived a short while ago."

"D-Don't tell me you heard what I just said..."

"I did. I never knew you like Bright." Shade said with a painful expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Shade?"

"I-It's nothing. Let's just go." Shade said while entering the balloon. The ride was long and silent. Rein wanted to ask why he showed that sad expression but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _Why did I just show that expression? I shoudl be happy, right?_ Shade thought. They finally reached the Windmill Kingdom. They exited and walked towards the kingdom castle. The journey was still silent. No one spoke a word. Tehy finally reached the castle and greeted Sophie and Auler.

"Hi Shade and guest." Sophie said.

"Greetings Shade. Who is you're friend?"

"I'm Rein, Princess of the Sunny Kingdom and Fine's twin! You have a lot of windmills!" Rein said.

"Don't ask for an explanation as to why there is another princess in the Sunny Kingdom. It's to hard to understand." Shade said.

"I see. Well we don't have much time to chat. Our father is dealing with some issues at the forest right now." Auler said.

"What kind of issues?" Rein asked curiously.

"Well the bird people in the forest are unhappy. This happened a long time ago as well but this time we don't know why they're doing it." Sophie said.

"Can I help?"

"Of course."

"Yay! Let's go!" Rein said while marching out the door.

"She really is Fine's twin." Sophie said.

"Yeah." Auler said after. All of them followed her to the door. They walked towards the forest where the bird people were. The place they reached had tents that were set up on the edge of a forest. There was a sign at the entrance. The king was outside trying to tell them to come out and talk.

"Please come out and talk. We want to try and settle this." he said.

"What has happened now father?" Auler asked.

"The bird people still won't tell us te reason why they won't let people into the forest. This matter has become very troublesome."

"Can I try talking with them?" Rein asked happily.

"Anyone who enters the forest is considered an enemy they say. So it would be to problematic if someone were to enter without their permission." the king said. Suddenly a bird person flew over the forest and into the edge. He walked up to the king. "Have you come to tell us the reason you have stopped people from entering?"

"No. I have a message from our leader saying that you will have to leave this area immediately." the bird person said. Then he started getting ready to fly back.

"Wa-" said the king but was cut off by Rein.

"Wait Mr. Bird! You have to tell them the reason!" Rein said while trying to grab it to keep it from flying away. It was almost half way in the air before Rein grabbed its foot. It started to fly off with Rein still hanging ontp its foot. "Ah! Someone help! I can't let go or else I'll fall!" Rein said while panicking. The bird person started speeding up as he flew back into the forest.

"If she enters the forest she'll be seen as an enemy. Now what are we gonna do?" Sophie asked.

"We need to get her back." Shade replied while running into the forest.

"Shade wait! You'll be counted as a helper!" Auler yelled. But Shade ignored him and continued running into the forest following Rein's path. Rein was still in the sky.

"Mr. Bird can you slow down? I'm going to slip like this." Rein said just barely holding on.

"When did you start grabbing my foot?" the bird said while looking back.

"When you were flying off. Now can you please slow down! I'm really gonna fall!" Rein said. When she finished her sentence her hand slipped off the bird's foot and she started falling into the forest.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled as she fell. The bird swooped down and caught her arms with his feet.

"Are you okay? How did you even slip?"

"Like I said you were moving to fast!"

"I'll just slow down a little." the bird said. Then he flew to the center of the forest while carrying Rein. When they reached their destination Rein was dropped off at the bottom of the tree. Then he flew to the top where all the other bird people were. "Why did you bring a person from the kingdom? I thought we banned the people of the kingdom from entering."

"Well yes, but she grabbed onto my foot and I flew her over here without noticing." he shamefully said.

"Well you must bring her back to the camp or else more people will start to enter to try and get her."

"Wait! I still want to ask why you are banning people from the forest!" Rein yelled from below.

"You have no right to know. We only have business with the king."

"I am not leaving without an explanation! I already know you're not bad people! Mr. Bird helped me when I almost fell off the" Rein pouted. The bird people ahead started to talk to see if it was okay to let er know why.

"Okay. We will give you an explanation. Our forest area is fairly small. We wanted to enlarge our territory around the forest. The people outside the kingdom keep using the trees for their own benefit so our territory has become a bit small. So we wanted to expand it. We knew the king would reject us so we decided to use force. We stopped humans from entering the forest and was going to expand our territory. But now we are having difficulties because the tents are in our way." said the leader bird. Rein thought about it.

"How do you know the king will reject you?" Rein asked. They thought about it.

"We just know...?" They exaggerated.

"You don't know because you didn't try asking. You need to ask. If you're lucky he will say yes and if he says no then you must try and change his mind." Rein said.

"Well I guess we could do that. It's not a bad idea."

"You just have to try. It's not that hard to ask someone right?"

"Rein! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Shade huffed while running towards Rein.

"Shade you came to find me! Thank you!" Rein said while hugging him. "It was scary in the sky. I almost fell off..." She realized what she was doing and let go and started to blush. She looked to Shade who was turned away. He was also flustered as well. Rein noticed that he was exhausted and his clothes were worm out. "We can go back now Shade. The bird people finally told me the reason why they banned the people of the kingdom." Rein said happily.

"Ok. I'm just glad you're alright." Shade replied, still exhausted from the running to the center.

"Wait! Who are you anyways?" one of the bird people asked.

"I'm Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom! Thank you for accepting my idea!" Rein said while turning around and waving good bye. By the time Rein and Shade came back the sky was already dark.

"Rein, are you okay? We were so worried!"Sophie said while running towards Rein.

"Don't worry. Tell your father that the bird people have a proposal to ask him. I need to get home. It's really late." Rein said. "Bye!" she said while running towards the balloon. Shade said his good byes and followed along. That was the end of that day.

* * *

**I kinda improvised... I got confused on some parts and to me its a little similar to the Seed Kingdom but its the only idea I had.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Water Drop Kingdom**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rein was playing around in the garden while waiting for Shade. She looked at the variety of flowers. Her favorite patch were the white flowers just like Fine. _When did we get white flowers in the kingdom though?_ Rein thought as she walked over to the white flower patch. Fine appeared next to her.

"Are you enjoying you're new life?"

"Of course I am! This is amazing! I have already made some new friends also!" Fine stayed silent for a while. "Are you still thinking about the flashbacks?"

"Yeah. They give me the chills so its really scary."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure we will be able to figure out what it is eventually." Rein said trying to comfort Fine.

"I guess you're right."

"How's your life as a ghost?" Rein asked.

"It's ok. I don't get to do that much though. I can't eat any cake!" Fine whined.

"Don't worry. It's already been 5 days. Just 3 more days until a week is up. I really enjoyed my life."

"That's good to hear. Ah! Shade's here! See you later!" Fine said and disappeared. Shade walked up to Rein.

"Were you talking to yourself?"

"No. You just heard an illusion." Shade just turned around.

"Weirdo." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." They got on the balloon and started flying towards the Water Drop Kingdom. "Oh yeah. I won't be able to take you to a kingdom tomorrow. I promised my little sister Milky that I would spend some time with her tomorrow."

"You're a good brother." Rein said happily.

"Sh-Shut up!" he said embarrassed. Rein started giggling. Shade showed a slight smile but Rein never noticed it. They finally landed in the Water Drop Kingdom. They walked towards the castle and was greeted by Mirlo, princess of the Water Drop Kingdom. She was taking care of her brother Narlo, prince of the Water Drop Kingdom.

"Good morning Shade." Mirlo said.

"Gabin!~" Narlo said.

"Hey Mirlo, Narlo."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Rein. Princess of the Sunny Kingdom and Fine's twin. Don't ask for explanations, it's to confusing." Shade said while pointing towards Rein. She was awing at all the water in the kingdom.

"Your kingdom is so pretty! I really like it! Also your little brother is so adorable." Rein said happily.

"Thank you. I have been taking care of him for quite some time."

"Why doesn't your mother take care of him?"

"She is always busy with work. So I have to take care of him. But it's not that big of a deal."

"But you need some time to do things you like!"

"B-But I said..."

"Ah! I got it! Shade you take care of Narlo!"

"Wha?! Why me?!"

"Cause you're good with children." Rein said while handing Narlo to Shade. "Good luck!" Rein said while running off with Mirlo leaving Shade dumbfounded.

"Gabin?" Narlo said also confused. After they ran out of the kingdom they stopped for some rest.

"Sorry Mirlo. I just really didn't want Shade to talk back to me." Rein said.

"It's fine. Thank you for giving me some free time." Mirlo said with a smile. She started walking towards a specific spot close to the castle and picked up a white canvas. She offered one to Rein also. Rein accepted and followed her up a hill. At the top of the hill was a pool (forgot the name) with different colored sections.

"Mirlo do you love to paint?" Rein said.

"Yes, I do. This is where I get my paint colors." Mirlo said while grabbing a bucket and dipping it into the paint filled pool.

"Let me help!" Rein said while taking another bucket and pulling it out. They got out all the colors that it had. There was red, blue, yellow and other colors. (forgot the colors -.-') Mirlo then set up her stand in front of the kingdom. Rein did the same thing. "Mirlo, are you going to paint the entire kingdom?!" Rein asked with shock.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"I can't wait to see your drawing." Rein said. She started dipping her paintbrush in the bucket and painted on her canvas. Mirlo's stroke were amazing and her picture looked really realistic. Rein's picture on the other hand was crooked and mostly blue. Rein turned to see how Mirlo was doing. She stared in amazement as to how Mirlo's picture turned out. "Mirlo you're and amazing painter!" Rein said. Fine appeared out of no where and looked a Rein'd picture.

"Rein I think you used to much blue." Fine said.

"Well it's cause I like blue." Rein whispered back to Fine.

"Thank you Rein. You're picture looks nice as well." Mirlo said kindly.

"You don't have to be that nice." Rein said while looking at her picture. "To me it looks like blobs stacked up on each other." Rein said. She realized her hands were dirty and told Mirlo she was going to wash off.

"Mirlo I'll be right back. I need to wash my hands." Rein said while running to a nearby river. "I hope it's ok to wash my hands in the water." Rein said while standing at the edge.

"I'm pretty sure its alright." Fine said while standing next to her.

"Ok." Rein forgot that she was already standing in front of the river and took one step forward. "Oops." she said as she fell in. Suddenly another flash went thorough Fine and Rein's mind. There was a hill with a slide mark on it. The water suddenly splashed. Then everything ended. Fine and Rein suddenly understood what that flashback was. Rein realized that she had run out of air. She coughed under water.

"Rein!" Fine yelled. She knew she couldn't do anything. It was the same as that time. But a hand reached in and grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. Rein started to cough out water. She looked up to see Shade.

"Are you okay? This is the 3rd time you've almost died." Shade said.

"Thank you, Shade. I'm sorry it's just that I wasn't watching where I was stepping and fell in."

"I'm just glad you're alright." Shade said while hugging Rein.

"S-Shade you know I'm wet right?" Rein said a bit embarrassed.

"R-Right." Shade said. He handed her his coat and helped her up.

"Thanks for helping me." Rein said while tightening the grip on his coat. _Shade seems to be always watching out for me. I'm so glad._ Rein said while smiling. When they reached Mirlo she came to Rein.

"Rein are you ok? You're soaking wet." Mirlo said.

"I'm ok. I only fell into the river."

"Is that so. I'm glad you're alright. I finished my painting while you were gone. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course! I've been waiting to see it!" Rein said while running over. She looked at the painting. "It looks so realistic. Everything is nice and looks perfect! You're a real master Mirlo." Rein said.

"Thank you Rein. It has gotten late so I think I should be heading back to the castle. Good bye. Thank you for today." Mirlo said while waving good bye. Rein waved back and so did Shade.

"We should get going as well. You're still soaking wet as well Rein." Shade said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Rein replied. They walked towards the Moon Kingdom balloon and headed home.

* * *

**I'm trying to post stories for the days I missed. Plz review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Srry about not posting in awhile. My fanfiction account was having problems. Also does everyone hav school now? Barely anyone is updating... Im just curious. Plz enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: A Good Brother**

* * *

**Normal** **POV**

It was the day after the Water Drop Kingdom. Shade was at his Kingdom spending time with his little sister like he had promised. Rein was at the Sunny Kingdom with a cold due to falling in the river yesterday. She went straight to bed and fell asleep. Shade visited to make sure to tell Rein he couldn't take her anywhere but he was told she caught a cold. _So_ _careless... _Shade thought as he flew back to his kingdom. Milky was in her room playing with her toys.

"Milky, I'm back." Shade said while knocking on the door and walking in.

"Babu!" Milky said while flying towards Shade. She was happy that he was there. He had been out almost every day for the entire week so this was the only chance Milky was able to play with him.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Babu babu!~" she said while flying out her door. Shade followed behind. They went to his stall where Regina was. Milky loved to feed Regina. Once they got to the stall Shade took out a small cubed shaped piece of hay and handed it to her. Shade stood by Regina and held her back so she can stay steady. When Milky reached out to feed her and Shade gave Regina the OK signal. She took the piece of hay and started to munch on it. Regina was pleased and so was Milky. "Babu!"

"So what else?"

"Babu!~" Milky said.

"Ok. Let's go to the kitchen." Shade replied. Milky this time asked Shade to help her make a snack. Shade took out all the materials needed to cook. They were making Moon Cotton Candy. Shade started putting the ingredients inside the bowl and mixing it up. He was thinking about when Rein said she liked Bright. Milky was messing around with the flower. Shade still didn't notice it. When she tried to put it away it ended up falling on Shade. "Woah!" Shade said surprisingly.

"Babu babu! Babu!" Milky said.

"It's fine Milky. I know it was an accident. Don't worry I'm not mad. It's my fault for not noticing it." Shade sighed. He started wiping the flour off and thinking about what Rein said again. He reached into his pocket and stared at the heart shaped chocolate that Rein gave him. _Why am I thinking about that? I don't even care... do I?_

"Babu?" Milky asked.

"N-Nothing's wrong Milky. Please just help clean up for now." Shade said stuttering a bit. Milky started to become suspicious. When they were done cooking and cleaning up, Milky and Shade enjoyed their delightful snacks. Eventually Milky became tired and started heading to her room. Shade took her to her room and started reading her storied until she fell asleep. He walked around the castle and rode on Regina to pass time. He went back to check on Milky to see if she woke up yet. She was still napping so Shade left once again. But right when Shade left, Milky suddenly woke up when she heard the foot steps of her brother. She started to follow him outside the kingdom and towards the balloon. _A visit won't hurt, would it? I should just go visit and then come back._ Shade thought as he stood in front of the kingdom balloon. He walked inside and closed the door. Milky snuck in before it lifted off. Shade started flying towards the Sunny Kingdom. Milky knew Shade was visiting the Sunny Kingdom but she never really understood why. When they landed Shade went to the castle and knocked on the door. _Well I came but what am I going to say?_

"Yes." Camelot said while opening the door. "Prince Shade. I thought I told you earlier that Rein was still in bed."

"I know. I was just hoping that I could come visit her for a while."

"Ok. I'm sure Rein would really like that." Camelot said while welcoming Shade. Milky followed behind still unseen by anyone. She followed Shade all the way to Rein's room. Shade knocked on her door and when there was no answer Shade just opened the door. Rein's room was completely blue with a lot of accessories and dresses. Rein was sleeping in her bed still recovering from the cold. Milky peeked through the door and saw a girl she had never seen in her life. She became confused and wondered who that girl was. Shade was standing by her bed. He wasn't sure of what to say. He just stared at her sleeping face and moved a couple of strands off her face. Then he took out the heart-shaped chocolate again and looked at it for a couple of seconds. He finally realized his true feelings. Shade then bent down and kissed Rein. Milky stared with a shocked face at what Shade had done.

"Babu?!" Milky said silently. Shade turned around and Milky hid. Then he suddenly left and Milky followed behind. Rein's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Shade?" Rein said as she looked around. But her room was empty. She looked down to and object on the desk next to her. It was a heart-shaped chocolate. "Was it really just a dream?" Rein mumbled. Shade in the mean time was back at the kingdom laying on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling wondering why he did that. Each time he thought about it he blushed more and more.

Milky flew in and suddenly said, "Babu! Babu babu!"

"What?! I don't like anyone! Why would you suddenly bring that up Milky!" Shade said startled.

"Babu!"

"You were there?! Since when did you follow me!?" Shade said still surprised.

"Babu! Babu babu!" Milky said firmly.

"Milky you can't tell her! She already likes someone else." Shade said sadly.

"Babu..." Milky yawned. Then she flew back to her room.

Shade sighed. "I still have on more kingdom to show her. That is the Moon Kingdom." Shaded said sadly. "But I will still have more chances won't I?" Shade mumbled. He decided to worry about that he did everything he wanted to before he went to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter sucked to me and I think I rushed it a little but it wont seemed rushed wen the next chapter comes. Maybe... Also for people who just read this make sure to try and read my other story Darkest Secrets if you like RxS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guyz! Dis might be da last chappie! Also I got lazy over the past dayz since skool is starting and Im really tired...*sighs I wish everyone was born smart or something... actually I wish I lived in my dream life... but thats only a dream**

**Chapter 10: The Last Kingdom**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was the very last day. Rein was up very early and stood by a specific part in her kingdom. Rein was in the forest standing next to a small hill. She stood there with a sad expression on her face. Fine came by and stood next to her with the same expression.

"Were you able to understand the flashbacks now?" Rein asked still looking down.

"Yes. I understand what they were about." Fine said.

"Those flashbacks were how I died." Rein said bluntly. Her face covered with her bangs. "I lost memory of everything that happened that day."

"I locked those memories away. I just didn't want remember..." Fine said. Rein looked down the hill. The very bottom was a flower that was withered and wilted. Next to it was a small lake.

"Today is the last day isn't it." Rein said trembling.

"I guess it is. I'm sorry this didn't last very long." Fine said while turning to Rein.

"Don't worry. I got to make new friends, travel to new places, experience new things. I was also able to love someone. Today will be the last chance I have to confess." Rein said while smiling sadly. She looked up to the sky which was almost fully covered with leaves. "This will be my_wish that never lasted._" Fine just looked at Rein's sad expression.

"Well we should get back now. Shade is going to be here any time." Fine said. Rein nodded and started to walk back to the kingdom's castle. Shade was waiting at the front of the door.

"You're late." Shade said.

"I'm sorry. I was somewhere." Rein said not looking at Shade's face.

"Is something wrong, Rein?" Shade asked walking up to Rein.

"No, it's nothing. Let's get going shall we?" Rein said while looking up and smiling. Shade noticed that something really was wrong. But he just followed her into the balloon and they both flew to the last kingdom. It was unusually silent. When they reached their destination Shade walked outside with Rein following close behind. They entered the castle and went to greet the queen.

"Why Shade, you have brought a friend. That's quite rare." Moon Malia said.

"This is my friend Rein. She is a princess of the Sunny Kingdom."

"It's nice to meet you." Rein said while bowing.

"This really is quite rare. It's also a girl as well." Moon Malia chuckled. Shade just turned away. Right when he turned he noticed Milky peeking at Rein.

"Milky, why are you hiding from our guest? You need to meet her as well." Shade said while gesturing her here. Milky slowly flew towards Rein. Then she suddenly froze.

"Babu!" Milky said while looking at Shade. Shade started to blush. Rein was spacing out a bit so she never noticed.

"Milky..." Shade said while looking at her angrily. Milky just flew towards Rein and greeted her.

"Babu babu!" Milky said. Rein snapped out of confusion and looked at Milky.

"Ah! So you must be Shade's little sister. You're so cute!" Rein said. Milky smiled happily. Shade stared at the joyful Rein as she tried to talk with Milky.

"Rein can I take you somewhere?" Shade said.

"Ok. Milky I have to go now ok? Bye!" Rein said while running towards Shade's side.

"Babu!" Milky replied. Rein started walking beside Shade and out into the desert.

"Milky really likes you." Shade sighed.

"What did she say exactly? It was kinda hard to understand her."

"Let's play again next time is what she said."

"That won't happen." Rein mumbled. Shade barely heard what she said.

"What?"

"I-It's none of your concern." Rein said while looking at the ground. Shade became irritated and whistled. Regina came out of no where and started running towards him. "W-What's that?!" Rein said with a surprised face. Shade ignored her and placed her on Regina. Then he climbed on afterwords. "S-Shade!" Rein yelled with embaressment. Shade said 'hya' (or whatever he says) and they started running through the desert. "Shade, where are we going?!" Rein yelled.

"You need to find that out for yourself." Shade replied. Rein pouted and then looked up at the sky. She looked at the pattern of auras in the sky.

"Wooooow! The sky is so beautiful!" Rein said in awe. After a little while longer they reached a large pool shaped like a star. Inside it looked like space. "Shade is this the place you wanted to bring me to?" Rein said while getting down.

"Yeah. You have been looking down ever since I came to pick you up." Shade said. "What's wrong?"

"It has nothing to do with you. So please just leave it aside." Rein said while looking away.

Shade suddenly bursted and yelled "There's no way I can just leave it aside! I can't just let the one I love be sad!" Shade's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Rein stared with a shocked face. Then she suddenly smiled.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Rein replied.

"Now that you know, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Ok. I'll tell you about my past." Rein said with a stern face. Shade stood by Regina and started feeding her. "It was at least 6-7 years ago. Fine and I were only 4 years old."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok DIS is da last chappa! Plz read and e****njoy! Also da way Rein died was based off of the twin in H2O: FootPrints in the Sand who died ok?**

**Chapter 11: FlashBack; Our Promise**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_"Mama! We're gonna go out and play!" Rein and Fine said in unison._

_"Ok. Don't get into any trouble." Elsa said while waving good-bye to Fine and Rein. They ran out the door and headed towards the garden. There were a variety of flowers but at that time there was no white patch of flowers._

_"Let's go to out secret hiding place!" Fine offered._

_"Ok!" Rein replied. They ran into the forest that was close by and started to play games. At some point while they were playing tag Rein saw a small hill. She looked at the bottom and saw a white flower. Next to it was a lake. Fine ran up and touched Rein on the shoulder._

_"You're it Rein. Now it's your turn to catch me!" Fine said cheerfully._

_"Wait Fine, look! It's a white flower! I've never seen one before!" Rein said with great excitement._

_"It looks so pretty! I really want it..." Fine said in awe._

_"I'm going to get it for you. Fine wait up there ok?" Rein said while getting ready to climb down._

_"Are you sure it's okay Rein? It seems dangerous..." Fine said with a worried look._

_"Don't worry. I'll be alright." Rein said. The hill was damp and muddy so it was really slippery. Rein tried reaching for the flower but suddenly started to slip down the hill. _

_"Rein!" Fine called out. But it was to late. Rein splashed into the lake. She was only 4 so she didn't know how to swim. The lake was also deep so she drowned. The only thing that was left was the white flower at the very bottom._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I never really knew what had happened. All of my memories of that day disappeared. I found out that my parents hid the incident from the entire mysterious star. Everything was to be kept a secret. I was erased from this world. But my soul stayed behind. Fine locked away that memory. She didn't want to remember seeing her sister die." Rein looked down sadly. Shade just sat down thinking everything through.

"How did you come back to the real world?"

"I made a deal with Fine. I switched places with her for one week. And today-" Rein said trembling a little.

"Is your last day..." Shade said with shock. He stared at her trembling body.

"S-Shade," Rein stuttered. "t-the truth i-is I-I l-like you..." Rein said stuttering even more. She grabbed her hat and tilted it a little forward to cover her face. Shade got up and started to walk up to her.

"Rein?" Shade said. He tried to take the hat off her face put she gripped it tightly. He noticed that tears were falling from her chin. He hugged her tightly.

"I-I w-was scared to c-confess..." Rein stuttered even more. "I-I kn-knew it w-was going t-to be -p-painful from t-the b-beginning..." Shade still hugged her. He never said anything. "T-This w-will only m-make i-it w-worse."

"Are you done?" Shade said. He finally let go and wiped the tears off her face. Rein nodded. "That's good to know. I know that I won't be able to understand what you are going to have to go through. But everything will be alright in the end." Rein's face wasnt visible. She reached into her pocket and took out an object. She took Shade's hand and placed it inside. Shade opened it and was surprised at the moon necklace and the heart shaped chocolate. He realized the necklace was suppose to go with the star on her neck.

"Shade, this is a promise that I will come back. So you better wait for me." Rein said. Her tears started to fall again. Shade noticed that she started to fade away. Her hand was disappearing. "Thank you for everything, Shade." Rein said. Her entire body started to disappear.

"Rein..." Shade said. He bit the bottom of his lip.

Rein looked up to him, her face transparent. "Good-bye." She closed her eyes and smiled. Then she disappeared. Her spirit turned into light and vanished in the sky. He stared at the objects in his hand. Then he gripped his hand tightly. He turned up to the sky.

"Good-bye, Rein." he whispered. When everyone found out Rein was gone they were sad. No one ever brought Rein up in a conversation. But if she was brought up it was immediately avoided. No one knew about the promise between Shade and Rein. Shade waited for a couple of years. He waited for Rein's return.

"Prince Shade, you have a visitor." said one of the guards. _It's probably Fine__._ Shade thought and sighed. When he opened the door he saw a girl with her back facing the door. Her hair was long and light blue. Shade stood there with an astonished look. She turned around.

"I'm back." she said.

"Welcome back, Rein." Shade said and smiled gently.

* * *

**Well that's it! Dis da best I could do for da ending I guess. It was also kind of short... Hope u enjoyed and plz review if you get da chance.**


End file.
